Manhattan, Who'd Have Thought?
by WolfAngel62
Summary: Agreeing to go with Gold was harmless enough, who'd have thought that it would change her life.


**_Hey guys! All those spoilers for 'Manhattan' got to me, I had to get rid of it somehow. Hope ya like it! :)_**

* * *

"Crap," Emma stated bluntly, "Watch him," she snapped at Gold, then took off running (quite a feat in four-inch heels) leaving him and Henry in the dust.

"Why did she run off?" Henry questioned in his clueless child way.

"I have no clue." Gold was just as confused as Henry, "Wanna get ice cream?"

* * *

_That Morning... in the car... on the way out of Storybrooke... just over the border... *waves hand* you get it._

Magic swam over Gold as Emma drove her beat up bug (Gold was surprised it still ran) over the border, "So what's with the weird scarf thing?" Emma asked awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"It was my son's shawl, I charmed it, it's the only thing keeping me from losing my memories, the thing I hold most dear."

"Ah, sooo, do we know what your son _looks _like, or are we grasping at straws here?" She looked at him, and Gold slumped down in his seat sheepishly, "You've _got_ to be kidding me, you mean you don't even know what he looks like?! Just that he lives in Manhattan! Do you even know how big Manhattan is?! This could take months!"

"Not when I've got you, you have magic, you'll find him."

Emma groaned, banging her head against the steering wheel, then jerking up when she heard giggling, "Gold,"

"Yes Emma?"

"Did you just _giggle_?"

"No, why would I giggle? Can you see me giggling? I think not." Realisation flashed in Emma's eyes

"Craaap, Gold, check the backseat,"

"But why-"

"Just check it!" Gold turned around and lifted the blanket, revealing a brown haired lump that sat up and cheerfully exclaimed, "Manhattan!? Cool!"

"Henry?"

"Henry! I thought you were with Snow! God I'm the worst mother ever." Emma knocked her head against the steering wheel again, _'This is going to be a loooooong trip'_

* * *

"He was in SoHo you said?"

Gold nodded, "That's what the globe said,"

"Seriously, we're getting all our information from a _globe_? Can't you ever just do something the normal way?"

"He's Rumpelstiltskin, of course not."

"Not a great time kid." Cue awkward silence, then about three minutes later,

"Mom?"

Emma sighed, "What do you need kid?"

"I gotta pee."

Emma banged her head against the steering wheel, _'Why me?'_

* * *

Gold looked akin to a small child in awe of the city, Emma settled back in her seat with a small smile on her face for the first time on the trip, happy to be back in the city, the lines seemed to disappear from her face.

"What's with you? You're all...happy." Gold was a little freaked out, having never seen her like this.

"This is the big city, this is my home, I spent all my time in the city, from 17 to 28, unless I was driving through it to get to a city, I was never in the country or even small towns. it was always the city." She sounded reminiscent. "It was where I met Henry's dad." she mumbled, only Gold heard her, and he chose to say nothing

* * *

3 o'clock in the afternoon found them in front of an apartment building, Gold trying to work up the courage to press the call button for his son's room, when Emma spotted a man she thought she'd never see again across the street.

"Crap," She stated bluntly, "watch him." she snapped at Gold, then took off running, (quite a feat in four inch heels) leaving him and Henry in the dust.

"Why did she run off?" Henry questioned in his clueless child way.

"I have no clue." Gold was just as confused as Henry, "Wanna get ice cream?"

They walked off as Emma chased the man into an alley, cornering him.

"Please don't, who- who are you?" the man backed against a wall, his grey hood up.

She walked towards him, stopping a few feet away while he flattened himself against the wall, "You know damn well who I am, Tallahasee ring a bell?"

"Oh my god, Emma? Emmie? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me, after 11 months of prison and ten years of abandonment! How could you?!" Emma reached under her jacket for her gun, _'No harm in scaring the crap out of him, he can't go to the cops 'cause I work for them and he's a wanted fugative.' _She had just pulled it out and pointed it at him when Gold appeared in the mouth of the alley, "Where is Henry?" Emma asked without taking her eyes or the gun off of Neal.

"Relax, he's over at the bar."

"_THE BAR?! _What the hell Gold?!" Emma whirled around with a look of disbelief, "You left him in a bar?!"

Neal looked betrayed and then was suddenly yanked forward.

"Pack up Cassady, we're going to a bar."

* * *

**_Review please?_**

**_*looks hopeful*_**


End file.
